This invention relates to construction. More specifically and without limitation this invention relates to a method and system of constructing modeling office space.
When new office buildings, manufacturing facilities, hospitals, or the like are being designed architects or those designing the buildings desire to mockup or provide a replica or model of what the space will look like before building occurs. This process is proven to allow problem solving and elimination of process waste in a rapid improvement environment. Metrics are predetermined and event success is determined by how many metrics have been met. For example, by constructing different floors or layouts of potential cubicles, offices, and the like architects can see how work flow will actually exist once the building is constructed. In manufacturing, hospital, and office settings this can be crucial to the job that must be undertaken in the office space. By pre-constructing the space before actually constructing the building, floor, or the like allows the architect to make changes before they become a problem and are permanent features in a building. Once they become permanent features not only does a problem area occur that hurts work flow, but additionally correction to such flawed areas is expensive.
Currently these types of mockups or modeling are done by utilizing typical construction materials such as wood frame and drywall or Masonite in combination with nails, screws and other similar fasteners. Thus, in order to construct such a test site teams of individuals must be used with equipment brought in and construction times can take weeks. In addition, safety concerns are presented because of the use of power tools, including the cutting of wood, and additionally because of the lifting and moving of and setting the finished panels in place. In addition, mock furniture and fixtures are typically fabricated from foam and after the entire model is constructed a large amount of waste including panel material, wood scraps, foam, and the like cannot be reused and are simply wasted.
Thus, a need in the art exists for a system and method that is efficient and minimizes the time required to set up such mockup or modeled areas. In addition, a need in the art exists to reduce required man hours, safety risks, waste and other disadvantages associated the mockup process.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a method and system of constructing a building floor model that is time efficient.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and system of making a building floor model that is both inexpensive and safe for workers.